Diorexzor Dharakonganion
He is a large Dragon-like Bakugan who is wise & benevolent, who was born before creation and is the protogenitus of all Bakugan species. He is also an immortal bakugan and therefore unable to die or be destroyed. He also is linked New Vestroia's Perfect Core (via Infinity Core), and the Sacred Orb (Code Eve), while he is also connected to Mother Pulse. He can change attributes, as well as G-Power, and different forms (Ex. Humanoid, Energy & etc...). He also has special powers which include creation of Bakugan, Forbidden Power, Teleportation, Telepathy, and Time-Travel. He can utilize his array of abilities, with his air/land combat prowess to defeat/annihilate them. His main attribute is Darkus, which he can use those abilities to his best benefit. His mechtogan is Galvantron, and his mechtogan titan is Galvantron Titan. His mechtogan destroyer is Galvantron Destroyer. His baku-nano is Rexorax. His Battle suit is Defendrix. His mobile assault is Zoompha. He has an average G-Power of 1800. Description Khronotartardranion has 9-pairs of wings, he can fly high above sky in to space. His large body have spikes all over it, with a potent poison that can either kill or paralyze the victim. His chest has 8-eyes and large beak-like mouth also, with ornate gold metal cross at the center with a Perfect Core diamond. He has unique shoulder, lower arm, and lower leg gauntlets; which act like as power conduits as well as sheilds. He has a pair of shoulder heads (like Phantom Dharak). His head has 9 ornate horns made of special gold, that shine brightly in light, while they can glow in the dark as well. He has a fearsome appearence, causing fear in the bravest of opponents.He has 6 holes for Baku-nano. Abilities Dark Time: Transfers all g-power from opponent(s) to Chronorexus, opponent(s) are paralyzed, all opponents' abilities and gate cards nullified. Adding another bakugan on to field nullifies this ability. Ancient Revenge: Adds 600gs to Khronotartardranion, nullifies abilities of opponents. Aqua Whirlpool ''(Aquos): Transfers 300gs to Khronotartardranion, nullifies opponent's abilities '''Wave Sheild '(Aquos): Adds 500gs to Khronotartardranion Aeolus Hurricane ''(Ventus): Transfers 300gs to Khronotartardranion nullifies opponent's abilities '''Typhoon Screen '(Ventus): Adds 500gs to Khronotartardranion Gaia Earthquake ''(Subterra): Transfers 300gs to Khronotartardranion, nullifies opponent's abilities '''Mud Wall '(Subterra): Adds 500gs to Khronotartardranion Polaris Maximum ''(Haos): Transfers 300gs to Khronotartardranion, nullifies opponent's abilities '''Stellar Pyramid '(Haos): Adds 500gs to Khronotartardranion Nova Cannon ''(Pyrus): Transfers 900gs to Chronorexus, nullifies the opponent's abilities '''Magnetosphere '(Pyrus): Adds 800gs to Chronorexus, nullifies the opponent's abilities Dark Matter Flare ''(Darkus): Transfer 900gs to Chronorexus, nullifies the opponent's abilities '''Dark Energy Orb '(Darkus): Adds 800gs to Chronorexus, nullifies the opponent's abilities Darkness Shadow: Adds 200gs to Chronorexus and allies Darkus Ultimatum: Adds 700gs to Chronorexus, nullifies the opponent's abilities Midnight Revival: Adds 1000gs to Chronorexus, it revives any fallen allied Bakugan Shadow Eclipse: Transfers 900gs to Shadow Phantasm: Transfers 500gs to Fusion Abilities: Demon Shield: Adds to 1300gs,nullifies abilities and Gate cards Erebus Shadow: Transfers 600gs to Chronorexus, nullifies all abilities of opponent, Chronorexus' abilities can be reused Tartarus Wizard (''Tartarus Sorcerer): Transfers 800gs and adds 600gs to Chronorexus and any allies on the field, any used abilities can be reused by Chronorexus and allies '''Neutrino Gladiator Ray': Adds 450gs to Chronorexus, nullifies any opponent's abilities and gate cards Sacred Judgement: Adds 1800gs to Chronorexus, nullifies all abilities of opponents (an attributed ability must detailsbe activated first Infinity Judgement: Adds 1600gs to Chronorexus, nullfies all abilities of opponent and can not be avoided when activated (Sacred Judgement, Tartarus Wizard, and an attributed ability must be activated) Dragon Legend: Adds 1500gs to Chonorexus, all nullifies all abilities of opposing bakugan Forbidden Abilities: Forbidden Demon X: Adds 2400gs to Chronorexus, uses Forbidden Power ''all abilities of opponent nullified, can't be nullified or avoided (Doomsday Storm, Infinity Judgement, and Sacred Judgement must activated) '' Doomsday Storm: Adds 1200gs to Chronorexus and allies, uses all power of abilities used, opponent's abilities nullified, can't be avoided Trivia *Part of nameske is shared with Chronos, Greek God of Time and Procreator of the Universe and rex is latin for king. 04:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Darkness Destroyer